Opowieść o ludziach nieba
by Miyomi
Summary: Próba interpretacji, czym właściwie są nation-tany, poczynając od czasów przed powstaniem świata, a kończąc na dalekiej, postapokaliptycznej przyszłości. UWAGA: Nie wszystkie rozdziały odnoszą się do APH. Część traktuje o tym, co było przed. Dziękuję.


_„Oto ujrzycie w Babilonie niesionych na ramionach bogów ze srebra, złota i drzewa, którzy strach wzbudzać będą w poganach. Uważajcie więc, byście się nie upodobnili do cudzoziemców i by was nie ogarnęła bojaźń przed tymi bogami. Kiedy zobaczycie tłum, który idąc przed i za nimi cześć oddawać im będzie, powiedzcie sobie w myśli: Tobie należy się cześć, o Panie! Mój bowiem anioł jest z wami i on sam szukać będzie dusz waszych. Rzemieślnik wygładził język tych bogów, sami zaś, pozłoceni i posrebrzeni, są oszustwem i nie mogą mówić." _  
_Księga Barucha (6, 3-7); Stary Testament; Biblia Tysiąclecia; _

* * *

**Prolog **

_**IgS-26-9 „Gaja" **_

O babce Roshani zwykło się mówić, że na starość odebrało jej rozum, zachorowała psychicznie i że widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Pomimo tego, co sobą prezentuje i jakie plotki o niej rozpuszczono, ku udręce niektórych i niezrozumieniu większości dorosłych, szacunek jej się należy, gdyż niezaprzeczalnie jest jedną z najstarszych obywatelek Okrętu Międzygalaktycznego „IgS-26-9 Gaja" i jako jedna z nielicznych pamięta wydarzenia na Terrze kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej.  
Powiada się, że jej wiek sięga obecnie 200 lat, lecz nie brakuje głosów, iż przeżyła ona nawet Opustoszenie Ziemi. Tej jednej, jedynej, prawdziwej, o której matki opowiadają swoim dzieciom w bajkach na dobranoc jako krainie wiecznej szczęśliwości, gdzie każdy czuje się jak w domu. Ile lat ma ona naprawdę? To wiedzą tylko kartoteki w Archiwum Okrętowym.  
Staruszka wyróżnia się z tłumu niewątpliwie, gdyż nikt nie ma tak wysuszonej skóry, nie nosi na głowie chusty pomimo braku szkodliwego światła gwiezdnego i nie ubiera się w tak długie, powłóczyste, szmaciane suknie, jak ona. Jest jedną z nielicznych wyznawczyń jednej z Pierwotnych Religii: pięć razy na dobę modli się z głową skierowaną do Ziemi, oddaje biednym część swojego majątku. Bywa też, że odmawia przyjmowania posiłków zanim sztuczne niebo nie zmieni się z dziennego na nocne.  
Dorośli uważają Roshani za dziwną. są jednak ludzie, który ją wręcz uwielbiają – dzieci. Wszystkie – duże, czy małe, pochodzące z bogatych lub biednych rodzin, jedynaki i posiadacze licznego rodzeństwa – przychodzą one od czasu do czasu posłuchać opowieści „Babuleńki", jak ją nazywają. Uważają, że zna ona dużo ciekawsze historie niż te opowiadane przez ich rodziców, wyblakłe i pozbawione elementów przykuwających uwagę. A dorośli – chcąc tego, czy nie – muszą się godzić na te spotkania, gdyż ich odmowa byłaby równoznaczna ze zniewagą, a ta w przypadku starszyzny okrętowej może zaprowadzić „winowajcę" do sądu.  
Zapadł już wieczór. Roshani właśnie kończyła spożywać swoją kolację, będącą tego dnia jej jedynym posiłkiem, a dzieci zaczynały się zbierać wokół sztucznego, hologramowego ogniska, gdzie spotykają się zazwyczaj. Przynosiły koce, poduszki. Już nie raz jakieś dziecko zasnęło w trakcie i śniło o tym, czego usłyszeć nie zdążyło.  
Staruszka odłożyła miskę za siebie, by nie rzucała się w oczy. Wytarła usta skrawkiem chustki owiniętej wokół twarzy i rzekła:  
- Drogie dzieci, powiedzcie mi, czy lubicie słuchać historii o Dawnych Ziemskich Dziejach? - gdy odpowiedziało jej chóralne, głośne „tak", ciągnęła dalej. - Dzisiaj więc opowiem wam o początkach tamtego świata. O ludziach, którzy zmienili bieg historii.  
- Babciu Roshani... - pisnęła jedna z najmłodszych dziewczynek. - ...a czy ci ludzie mieli jakieś imię?  
Staruszka zamyśliła się na chwilę wpatrując się w sztuczny ogień.  
- Nigdy nie słyszałam, by ktoś ich jakoś nazywał. - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Ale kto powiedział, że my nie możemy tego zrobić?  
- A ma babunia jakiś pomysł? - jeden ze starszych chłopaków ułożył się wygodnie na sztucznym kamieniu i czekał na jej propozycje.  
- Ależ oczywiście. Powiem wam... - głos jej się zachrypnął, odkaszlnęła głucho, wzięła głęboki wdech i ciągnęła dalej. - To byli Ludzie Nieba.


End file.
